ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Dillinger
Axle Vengeance A gifted athlete and profound musician Axle sought out to be a musician and became a triple platinum recording artist with his band V.O.W. He got into wrestling for something to do on the side and loved every second of it. He was very sucessful early in his career, he has been bouncing from federation to federation trying to find a proper home. Early Life A man of mystery, there have been a lot who claim to really know Axle Vengeance but truth be told Axle is the only person who knows Axle. Born to a loving family and a father who was his best friend Axle had a great childhood until things made a complete 360. Within the blink of an eye Axle was left with just a father. His father was the man who tought him everything he knows about music and sports. Early Career and Training RWF During his long stint in RWF Axle climbed to the top in the first money making federation he had every been apart of. He captured his first intercontinental championship against Jet who Axle easily dominated for the title which was his first piece of prime gold. He held on to the belt before losing it to his eventual tag team partner Angel. Angel and Axle went back and forth constantly battling each other before shocking the fans and teaming up to form The A-Team. Once they became a team they were unstoppable in the RWF mocking their opponents and becoming 4 time tag team champions with the longest tag team championship reign in RWF history as well as the most successful defenses. Being on top of the world Axle was informed that if he did the owner Johnny V a favor he would get his world title shot against X-Tinc. After much thought Axle agreed and to the suprise of everyone Axle turned his back on his long term friend Angel laying him out in the ring and letting Johnny V's boys beat Angel to a bloody mess. Axle wasn't regretful when confronted by Angel who Axle once again laid out. After doing Johnny V's bidding Axle recieved his title shot against X-Tinc and won his first ever World Heavyweight Championship. He was the man on top of the world in RWF no one wanted a piece of Axle who would take out anyone in his path to keep that title around his waist. He became paranoid of his belt as images of darkness and a voice saying "Axle I'm coming for you" would interupt each of his matches. He began to attack anyone who looked at him funny accusing them of being the ones who threatened him. He was lost and didn't know what to do, later on it would be revealed that the man who was behind the threats was a man new to the RWF Diablous. Diablous tore Axle apart in the ring and took his title. Diablous and Axle went back and forth in a fierce number of matches in a rivalry that was one for the ages ultimatley ending with Axle getting the best of Diablous. The man who Axle had betrayed came after Axle once again but this time Angel had his own agenda and wanted the title for himself. The engaged in a series of mind games having Angel get the better of Axle. Angel began to duck Axle and refused to give him a title shot and claimed Axle needed to prove he was worthy. After hearing the news Axle became enraged but none the less he worked his way up the ladder once again. His hard work entitled him a shot at the title in which Axle took at what would be RWF's final PPV. Axle came out victorious becoming an 8 time World Champion and RWF's final champion as the company was forced to shut down shortly there after. IXW XHW V.W.F After being out of the wrestling scene for quiet sometime Axle joined the V.W.F in early 2007. He started there with no one on his side and just an outcast. Thrown into a dark match on a PPV Axle was put against Tommy Phoenix, Colby G. He failed to win the match as the young Tommy Phoenix pinned Colby G while Axle was outside the ring. Distraught in who he had lost his debut match Axle drank heavily and began to doubt himself. Even at a young age he thought the ring rust had possibly gotten the better of him. After much thought he regathered himself and trained harder then ever to get back on top of the wrestling world. Placed in a match against Illusion in a tournament for the new VWF Champion Axle showed his true power and ability. Forcing Illusion to bleed profusely Axle got cocky and Illusion had rolled him up to get the win. Now unsure what to do with himself Axle found himself back at the drawing board realizing he blew the VWF Championship shot. When the management had realized Axle put on one hell of a show and the fans regardless of hating him had loved every minute of the match up. Axle was placed back in the tournament against the Silva and Keith Daniels. Putting on a dominant performance Axle pinned the Silva for the 1..2..3 and advanced to the championship match against none other then Illusion. Now 1-2 he was ready to beat Illusion this time vowing that he wouldn't get so cocky this time around and would plan on showing Illusion that HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE VENGEANCE! Illusion had disappeared from VWF and was dropped from the main event at Golden Glory leaving the final match to be Axle Vengeance vs Keith Daniels. Vengeance seemed to have this match in the bag and was the odds on favorite to win the match. It appeared as thought Illusion's agent was smart in pulling Illusion out of the VWF as it took on many legal issues. Ronald Reyes the owner of VWF was in debt up to his neck and was forced to shut down the federation. VWF was hit with numerous lawsuits and Golden Glory was canceled leaving Axle as an uncrowned champion with no federation to call home. Later it was known that they had a small house show where Keith Daniels and Axle Vengeance had their match and Axle was victorious becoming the VWF Champion which didn't matter much to him since VWF has been closed for sometime now. eVolution Wrestling CFW Along with his brother in arms, his second family T.O.P Axle has joined CFW to compete with the best of the best and solidify his name in the record books taking T.O.P to the TOP along with him. He is currently the Television Champion as he defeated Levinator on September 5th 2007 on CFW TV. He faces off against Xerxes Demetrius Citizen on September 11th 2007 for his first television title defense. Axle and members of T.O.P began a rivalry with Dirk Bentley and Joey Reyes that has now lead up to Axle's brilliant idea to bring Javier Reyes Joey's father back into CFW. Axle wants to gain knowledge from Javier and have Javier help T.O.P rid CFW of Dirk Bentley and to help Joey Reyes become the good person she once was. T.O.P was being taken out one by one by a man in a mask who seemed to be after Javier Reyes. Sid Finley was the first to be taken out and had to be hospitalized and is career was in jepordy. Bodzilla would be taken out next but only received a concussion. Axle and Tommy Phoenix protected Javier Reyes and called out Ursa Majors saying he was the one attacking everyone. When Ursa Majors defended himself along with Bodzilla they all turned the blame on Joey Reyes, Javier's daughter and long time nemisis of T.O.P. Axle went out of the ring to grab a chair, he hopped in and belted Joey Reyes across the face with the cold steel of the chair knocking her out cold. Tommy then grabbed the chair and busted Majors open with a vicious shot. Bodzilla got in Tommy's face wanting an explination on to receive a shot with the lead pipe to the back of the head via Axle Vengeance. It was then that Tommy and Axle revealed they were working together the whole time and that they are CFW's Sovereign. They beat and blooded T.O.P then turning to Javier Reyes where they beat him like a dirty carpet. Sovereign went on to dominate CFW after cutting their ties with the weaker members of T.O.P who were only holding them back. Sovereign went on to become Tag Team Champions which they would hold until the change from CFW TV to SCW. Axle Vengeance also held the Television Championship making him the longest reigning Television Champion in CFW history holding it for four months. Just as Axle Vengeance set his eyes on the World Championship which was held by Joey Reyes CFW shut down and SCW rose in its place. Former CFW Television Champion Debut Match Carnage vs Axle Vengeance Win Second Match Elimination Chamber for the NRW/CFW Championship Axle Vengeance vs Adam Majors vs Tommy Phoenix vs Dirk Bentley vs Terry Marvin vs Joshua Matters Loss Third Match Ruler Of The Ring Qualifier and Television Championship Axle Vengeance vs Levinator Win and new CFW Television Champion Fourth Match Television Championship Axle Vengeance vs Xeres D. Wisdom Win and still CFW Television Champion Fifth Match Ruler Of The Ring Quarter Finals Axle Vengeance vs Morbid Wolf Win Sixth Match Ruler Of The Ring Semi-Finals Axle Vengeance vs Joey Reyes Loss CFW's Soverign Axle Vengeance and Tommy Phoenix. SCW SCW opened it's doors moving away from CFW to go on their own with their owner Terry Marvin. Axle Vengeance brought the CFW Television Title along with the tag team belts with Tommy Phoenix as Sovereign. SCW was a short lived federation as the fire just wasn't in Terry Marvin to keep going. Axle Vengeance and Tommy Phoenix were dominant as tag team champions and didn't lose their belts. Just as Tommy Phoenix was about to cash in his money in the bank to face Drake DeMarco for the Intercontinental Championship SCW closed depriving Sovereign's members from having two titles. Axle went MIA after SCW closed down and lost contact with his partner Tommy Phoenix. XWF Axle Vengeance has joined XWF after thinking long and hard about which federation would be best to further his career Axle has signed with a promising federation in XWF. In his debut at XWF's Havoc on July 9th 2008 Axle Vengeance defeated Takashi Inmetsu to move on to the finals to crown the XWF Champion. Axle was set to square off against a former rival from CFW Drake DeMarco. The match was back and forth with both men being busted open, DeMarco would win the match thanks to Victor Vegas the GM of Rampage. Axle had been traded to Rampage a few days prior to his match at Havoc. This title match would be Axle's last match on Havoc. Being screwed by Victor Vegas has left Axle seeking Vengeance and only time will tell what will happen next. Axle Vengeance came back from being screwed by Vegas to win the XWF Championship. He went on to be a successful champion until both Rampage and Havoc brands joined back into one. Being a champion an undisputed champion had to be determined so it was set...Beach Brawl a triple threat ladder match. XWF Champion Axle Vengeance vs XWF World Heavyweight Champion Drake DeMarco vs #1 Contender Lionheart. All three men battled it out for the title and Drake DeMarco would come away with the victory as the belt was within Axle's grasp and Drake snatched it away from him. The two of them would engage in a heated rivalry over the next few months. Axle would have his vengeance (pun heavily intended) as he would catch DeMarco off gaurd and end his professional wrestling career. UCW While still putting in work in XWF Axle was called upon by a man he had run into at a local wrestling event...Samuel Hessingstock. The two of them began to talk and Samuel had asked Axle for a favor. Sam was starting up a faction that was set to be a dominant one and he wanted Axle to join up with him. Naturally being the competitor he is Axle agreed and made a shocked debut surprising fans all over the world with his run in helping his new faction gain leverage. Axle Vengeance and Randall Raines became teamed up with one another while Samuel went on his quest to capture the UCW Championship. The three men slowly but surely began to make an impact. Randall and Axle never once saw eye to eye but respected one another's tenacity. UCW began to fizzle out as veterans began to file out and the interest just wasn't there anymore with the fans. A lot of the wrestlers went over to IWX to continue some of the rivalries and continue to display their talents. IWX In IWX Axle Vengeance came out and was forced to battle his once friend Samuel Hessingstock. In a classic match the two men pushed each other to their limits with Hessingstock coming out on top with a lot of controversy behind the victory. He fought hard to get back on the winning streak after the loss to Hessingstock as they no longer aligned with one another. On November 9th 2008 Axle Vengeance won the IWX Pure Championship and was a proud champion daring anyone to come at him and his belt. One man answered that challenge... Randall Raines. The two that never saw eye to eye would engage in a vicious rivalry that went personal as well as extremely violent. They laid it all on the line fighting to a draw both leaving themselves feeling unfufilled and covered in blood. It was an epic match with a possible match of the year nomination. A month later Axle Vengeance ran into legal trouble and IWX was forced to part ways with Vengeance. He packed his bags and headed back to XWF which was given a new makeover and a new name...UECW. UECW Upon his return to UECW Axle wore a mask and harrassed the current UECW talent on a regular basis. Tearing up locker rooms and verbally lashing out at each and every one of them. There was nothing the superstars could do to a man not under current contract. He continued to taunt them and make threats to them. Laughing in the faces of the talent Axle aka Unknown brought in a couple of his close friends who would help him terrorize the back. The wrestlers were in uproar constantly complaining to Mike Nelson to no avail. Eventually Unknown signed a one match contract to enter the Xtreme Rumble and every superstar was dying to get their hands on him. He walked out onto the ramp and stood there for a moment glancing around at the crowd before removing his mask to reveal that it was indeed Axle Vengeance. He hit the ring full speed cleaning house and eventually winning the first ever Xtreme Rumble in UECW history. After making his return with his brothers in arms Ace Static and Vikktor Creed they became one of the most dominant factions UECW had ever seen. One thing wasn't cutting it though, that one thing was Vikktor Creed and his lack of effort. Ace Static and Axle both agreed that Vikktor wasn't pulling his own weight around therefore the two men beat him viciously and sending him to the ER forcing him to retire from wrestling. The two members left from HFF (Hollywoods Fucking Finest) brought in two new members to the group. They brought in Damien Drake and Krystal Meth and the foursome dominated UECW in every aspect winning every piece of gold that was possible. Due to his win at the Xtreme Rumble Axle ensured himself a shot at the UECW Championship against Alex Storm. The unmatched youngster didn't stand a chance against the momentum that Axle was carrying into the match. Axle was undefeated and Alex Storm had just come off of a loss to Ace Static. In a violent match that Axle could've ended at any moment he continued to beat the life out of Alex Storm and take his belt forcing Alex Storm to leave UECW out of fear. HFF continued it's dominance in the wrestling world becoming the hottest wrestling faction in the history of the sport. You loved to hate them and it was that simple. The groups antics continued as tension began to rise between Axle and Ace. Both men wanted to be the star. Both men wanted to be at control of the faction they couldn't share it. HFF continued their winning ways until James Jonas (HFF's Agent) tried to hold the group and their contracts out wanting more Money from Michael Nelson. Mike refused and then the group split. Pride World Wrestling Once HFF left UECW alot of the members followed. Some say they were jumping a sinking ship but others did it just because HFF were trend setters however. Many of the people moved to PWW. It is where Dante Von Angelo created his own company. Around this time: Axle's best friend and current faction mate Ace Static found himself in hot water getting arrested. It was from that moment HFF wasn't a cohesive unit as once previous. Either way Axle Vengeance figured with this being a new company why not secure his name in the golden archives. Axle threw his name into the PWW World Title race. For weeks Axle began to fight his way up the ladder in PWW's first tourney. Some could call it a true Rags to Riches story with PWW coming from nothing. It is from that moment AV and Ace Static's sister Krystal Meth became a item. Krystal Meth began coming to the ring with AV, holding the ropes for him and basically doing anything AV wanted. One of the better PWW moments was when AV had Krystal Meth make him and a special friend a 5-course meal as she was shining his boots. Many believe the 'special friend' was going to be Ace Static but Ace was still serving his sentence so beyond popular belief the special guest was "Tassy" from UECW tag team fame. Many believe it was at this point Ace Static snapped turning into the monster he is today. Following that segment Ace Static began sending hate mail to AV. The mail was first took as a joke from AV. He brushed it off as he secured his way into the finals for the PWW World Title. Axle Vengeance was set to square off against OMEN as PWW's first pay per view Honorbound. Prior to AV's match at PWW's biggest ppv he decided to pay his bestfriend Ace a visit. During the visit Ace Static sat there across from AV not saying a word. During the match up Axle Vengeance had it won. At Honorbound Ace Static made a huge surprise by returning and screwing over his former best friend Axle Vengeance. The two men went at it exchanging blow for blow at what looks to be one of the most heated and intense feuds ever to grace professional wrestling. These two want blood and will do anything to make the other pay for whatever it is they have done to one another. The following week on Revolution we saw things get way more heated between Axle Vengeance and Ace Static. Axle got some payback on Ace but Ace wasn't done and at the end of the night he had busted Axle open once more and was laughing about it. Ace has clearly lost his mind and no one can really predict what he will do next. These two men are going to end up killing on another and you can't even watch the violence these two take part in. Truly this feud at this point has become personal. The more Ace Static got pissed the tighter AV and Krystal Meth seem to get. May 26th was a major part in the Ace Static/Axle Vengeance feud. Dante Von Angelo announced Axle Vengeance vs Ace Static... in a prision match! This is a match that many have been waiting for and it sure as hell plans to not disappoint. We have Axle Vengeance going up against former best friend and new rival Ace Static in a battle that will be of epic proportions. Blood will be shed and two bodies will be beat to hell in this one of a kind match. A steel cage with it's top wrapped in razor wire with four men on the outsides preventing you from escaping like prison guards is a recipe for disaster. Everyone will be watching this match closely and we'll see who comes out on top. This match is not for a title but it's for pride, and what better place to hold a match like this then PRIDE WORLD WRESTLING. This is the only match in history Ace Static and Axle Vengeance ever had and it followed through to a no contest. Both contenders were knocked out in pools of their own blood. The feud culminated at PWW's third ppv BLxCK_xMaS. It seemed after the "Red Dawn" match up Ace Static vanished. Ace was home nursing injuries when AV and Krystal Meth literally became one. They were PWW's Bonnie and Clyde, after Axle Vengeance beat Kendrick Kollins in the mainevent he dropped down to one knee and proposed to Meth. Before she could give AV the answer, out of no-where Ace Static arrives and does the unthinkable. He boots his own sister in the gut and Axle and Ace attack Krystal Meth as Damien Drake and Jack Savage kept security out of the ring. The beating AV and Ace put on Meth was so horrific. People in the audience were so offended they hooped the rail only to get beat down by Ace and Axle. The events that happened there are the reason PWW was kicked off of their TV deal. PWSR Axle and Ace both moved there only to destroy every tag team that was put infront of them. They won the Tag Titles, never losing a match the duo left only to be stripped from their titles that they care nothing about. San Quentin Axle was arrested for a parole violations and sentenced to do what his bestfriend Ace Static was forced to do send time in San Q. A message from Axle "Still locked up I'm working on a way to get out of here. It's a fucking madhouse but I will not give up on getting my freedom once more. I will not be punished for my sins. I will not show forgiveness for what I've done in my past...I will only embrace it. The clock continue to tick on the coroded walls of this prison and I continue to grow tired of waiting in the darkness to unleash my fury once more. The time will come when I can deliever my message once more. These iron bars shall not keep this beast contained. Mark my words I will be back..." UECW Upon his release Axle Vengeance contacted Ace Static. Ace and a masked Axle Vengeance attack Corey Bull delivering a message to Ace Static's number one contender that you never mess with a member of HFF. Ace and Axle demolished Bull and then went on to make a mockery of UECW president Mike Nelson. Once Axle Vengeance announced it was him the place went nuts. "This night was a great night in the life of Axle Vengeance. I have made my epic return to the ring in UECW. Siding once again with my great friend Ace Static we destroyed Corey Bull and bid farewell to a worthless piece of shit in Mike Nelson. It was a grand night and the fun continues next week when I get to take on a familiar face in Jack Savage. Next Monday I will show the world how vicious I truly am." Going into the match, Jack wanted to lay down for his long time idol. AV let him lay down as AV stomped on Savage's face numerous times before special referee Ace Static made the count. Post match Ace Static give Vengeance the No Limit title that he was holding as a welcome back gift you could say. Move Set 1. Thai Kicks 2. Samoan Drop 3. Snap German Suplex 4. Gorilla Press Slam 5. Brain Buster 6. Moonsault 7. Missle Dropkick 8. Swinging Neckbreaker 9. Inverted DDT 10. Arm Drag to an Arm Bar 11. Clothesline 12. Flying Knee 13. Sitout Piledriver 14. Electric Chair Driver 15. Michinoku Driver 16. Rolling Senton Splash 17. Flipping Leg Drop From The Top 18. Springboard Pele Kick 19. Tornado DDT 20. Inverted DVD Finishers * The Break Through - Powerbomb to Pedigree * Chapter Four - Sharpshooter Trademark Moves * Springboard Wheel Kick * Corkscrew Splash * Thai Kick Combos